A Promise To Keep.
by Jade4
Summary: Jareth made a promise...but will he keep it?
1. Default Chapter Title

A Promise to Keep  
By Jade  
  
Disclaimer: The Labyrinth and all within it belong to Jim Henson Productions with the exception  
of Josie and Boona. Boona is mine and may be borrowed with my permission, and if anyone is  
interested, is actually based on my sister Bobbi.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Standing by the window in the throne room of his castle, Jareth looked out across his vast  
Labyrinth. His heart heavy with sadness, he pondered his next move. He had a promise to keep  
but was uncertain of how to do it.  
  
Thinking back many years ago, he remembered coming upon the poor distraught woman weeping  
beneath a willow tree on his way to take yet another child. Her husband just killed in an accident,  
her sobs drew his attention. Befriending the poor dear, she poured her heart out to him. She told  
him of losing her husband and all that had gone wrong. Then she revealed her greatest fear yet.   
Who was to look after her child should anything happen to befall her? Of course, that sparked  
Jareth's interest. After all, children were his specialty so to speak.  
  
He remembered giving the woman his word that should anything happen to her, he would come  
for the child. The look on her face made him want to smile. It was a look of disbelief. He had  
just offered a complete stranger to look after a child that was yet to be born. It was an intriguing  
thought to him though. In all his years, he had never had the opportunity to take a child that was  
not wished away. Perhaps one day this child could be and heir to his throne or perhaps this child  
would not. The future is not set and he knew this but still knowing that one day he would have to  
uphold his promise to the woman gave him a sense of duty.  
  
Pulling a thin chain from midair, he handed it to the woman and told her that he will be watching  
over the child. At the end of the chain hung a small crystal. It was his gift for the child that one  
day might need him. An instant later he was gone, leaving the woman alone once again but with a  
new refreshed hope.  
  
As the years passed, he watched over the child as it went from infant, to headstrong teen, to now  
a responsible adult. For twenty-five years he had sent the child gifts of sorts, watching over it,  
growing attached to the idea that one day their paths would cross.  
  
He appeared only once to the child since the day of his promise. It was a day he would not likely  
forget. On the twelfth birthday, Jareth thought the child was old enough for a copy of THE  
LABYRINTH. Coming to the woman's house during the party, he held the brightly wrapped  
package out and the child tore into it. The look of surprise was enough for Jareth and he took his  
leave of them, returning to the Underground to watch from afar.  
  
Jareth produced a crystal and held it upon his fingertips. Peering into it, he saw the image of a  
young dark haired woman leaning over a hospital bed. He could see she was crying. The  
moment he had been waiting for was finally at hand but he found himself regretting the  
circumstances. Tossing the crystal into the air, it vanished without a trace. Jareth resumed his  
examination of his Labyrinth.  
  
Inside the room, the dark haired woman was lost. "Please don't leave me," Josie whispered  
between sobs. "You are all I have left," She leaned over her mother and cried, hugging her one  
last time. She knew that the time had come to bid her mother farewell, but that didn't make it any  
easier. Then the awful sound of the flatline hit Josie's ears. The most hideous sound she could  
ever imagine echoed in her ears.   
  
When the doctors rushed in, Josie moved to the corner, nervously fiddling with her necklace. She   
watched helplessly as they attempted to revive her. Knowing that death had won this battle, the  
agonizing fact of her mother passing away in her arms made her feel useless. She was all Josie  
had to cling to and now she was gone. When the doctors left, she slowly walked to the bed.   
Tears streaming down her face, she kissed her mother on the cheek and said her goodbye.  
********  
  
Josie walked into the empty house and dropped her keys on the table. Still in shock from the  
events of the day, she was exhausted. Picking up a picture off the desk in the living room and  
holding it to her chest, she could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes again. She felt her knees  
grow weak and she collapsed onto the floor. Closing her eyes, trying to hold onto the precious  
memories of her mother, she did not recall falling asleep.  
  
Josie found herself back in the hospital crying over her mother's body. Raising her eyes, she  
found herself looking at a stranger. A handsome man with blonde hair and the most mysterious  
eyes was watching her. He took a step closer. Josie stood and faced him as he raised his hand  
and extended it out to her.   
  
Startled awake by the ringing of her phone, Josie grabbed the receiver, and raised it to her ear.   
"Hello?" she said softly, her voice tinged with sorrow.  
  
"Josie?" came the voice on the other end.  
  
"Yes? Who is this?" Josie inquired, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"A friend," came the reply. "I just wanted to make sure you are alright and pay my respects. I  
am sorry to have bothered you." Josie heard them hang up and still had no idea who it was.  
********  
  
Back at Jareth's castle, a small ball of light flew in through the window. Jareth watched as Boona  
burst into human form, glitter enveloping her entire being. She smiled sweetly at the Goblin King.   
"It is done your Majesty," she said with a small bow.  
  
"Good. See to it that she will want to come here," he replied raising a stern brow. "Go now and  
watch over her."   
  
"Yes my master. It will be done," she responded softly, then once again returned to a ball of  
light, flying off to do as she was commanded.  
  
**********************  
  
The day of the funeral, Josie could not shake the overwhelming sadness that consumed her. Even  
with all her mother's friends surrounding her, she felt no peace. Josie watched in silence as the  
mourners made their way up to pay their last respects to Josie's mother by placing a flower upon  
the casket. As they left, they said goodbye to Josie with words of encouragement. After  
everyone was gone, she still felt the sadness and the loneliness of what she had lost.  
  
Walking toward the casket, her hazel eyes filling with tears of sorrow, she held a single white rose  
in her hand. "I will always love you mother," she said, looking down and gently placing it on the  
rest of the flowers.   
  
Looking up, she met the gaze of a strange woman dressed all in black and holding a peach rose,  
her blonde hair shining like spun gold in the sunlight. She slowly walked forward, gave Josie a  
soft smile, and placed the rose on top of the others. Looking back at Josie one last time, she  
turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait. Please," Josie called after her. The woman turned and smiled again, her eyes flashing with  
mystery. "Who are you?" Josie asked, needing to know.  
  
"A friend Josie," the woman replied as she turned and walked off through the graveyard.  
  
Josie stood there watching her walking away, still with no idea of who she was. Josie started  
after her, wanting to find the answers, but feeling them slip away with each step.  
  
"Josie," a voice from behind called to her.  
  
Josie glanced back to see her mother's best friend, Joanne waiting for her by the car. Turning  
back around to complete her task, she did not see the stranger anywhere. It was almost as though  
she disappeared into thin air. Walking back to the car, she stopped and turned around one last  
time in the hopes of catching a glimpse of her. When she saw nothing, she got in the car and  
Joanne drove her home.  
  
Joanne unlocked the door and walked inside, turning on the light. Josie solemnly walked in and  
went to her room, closing the door behind her. Leaning against the wood door, Josie finally  
released her frustration. Tears streamed down her face and her shoulders shook from the tension  
she held within herself. A knock came on her door and she tried her best to hide that fact that she  
had been crying.  
  
"Josie dear, are you alright in there," Joanne's voice came through the door.   
  
"Yeah," she replied, wiping the tears from her face. She looked at the crystal that hung around  
her neck. So beautiful and peaceful. It reminded her of a story she got as a gift for her twelfth  
birthday. She could barely remember who gave it to her, it was such a long time ago.  
  
"Do you need anything dear?" she asked, breaking Josie's concentration.  
  
"Not right now, thank you Joanne. I just need to get some rest," Josie replied soft spoken, her  
voice shaky.  
  
"Ok dear. If you need anything I will be right downstairs," Joanne said soothingly.  
  
"Thank you," Josie answered, walking over to the bed. Stretching out, she realized that it was the  
first time in the past few days that she felt relaxed. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she felt safe  
as she slowly drifted off to sleep.   
  
~*~*~  



	2. part 2

A Promise to Keep part 2  
By Jade  
  
  
Back at the castle, Boona stood before the Goblin King. Her golden green eyes were sparkling in  
anticipation.   
  
"Why does she not come Boona? It was your job to get her here," he stated sternly.  
  
"Soon my master. We must not rush her. It did not help your showing up at her house. She is in  
a fragile state of mind and when she figures out where she belongs, I will be there to bring her  
home." Boona replied with a slight mischievous smile.  
  
"You had better be there," he said producing a crystal. Looking into it, he saw Josie sitting on  
the window seal of her bedroom window. A gentle breeze blowing in, wafted her hair and moved  
the smooth fabric of the curtain in front of her face. "My how she has grown." he said, staring at  
her entrancing image. He would not admit his feelings for her of course. Oh no, far be it from the  
Goblin King to show his feelings. To him, that would be showing weakness.   
  
"Master, why is it you wish her to come to the Labyrinth?" Boona asked, looking to her king for  
answers. Answers he was not willing to give.  
  
"That is none of your concern. Just do as you are told Boona, and I shall see to the rest," he  
replied motioning for her to leave.  
  
"Yes master," she replied and took to her light form and flew out the window.  
  
"Why indeed?" he breathed softly, still staring at the captivating image of Josie.   
*****************  
  
Josie sat looking out her window and wanted to escape this life. "Why didn't she tell me of him?"  
she asked aloud, fingering the crystal on her necklace. "Because I would have thought she was  
crazy, that's why." she said pulling the window closed. She could hear the faint rumble of  
thunder as it grew closer. She always loved rainstorms.   
  
Picking up the book she was certain he gave her when she was twelve, she flipped through the  
pages but found no comfort in the written word. She still felt the emptiness that seemed to grow  
with each passing moment. Sometimes she felt as though it might swallow her whole and then  
there would be nothing left. But now she knew she was not alone. He was there and it was quite  
obvious that he was not going to leave her to wallow in self pity for the rest of her life. A smile  
touched her lips at that thought.   
  
"Oh why was I so rude to him?" she stated to no one in particular. "I know better than that," she  
said exasperated. She had noticed how handsome he was. Did he know she found him attractive?   
Was it too obvious? Or perhaps he found her obnoxious.  
  
Looking at the book in her hands, she remembered him now. He had brought her a gift for her  
birthday to the house. *Was he still watching her?* The red leather binding was old and worn,  
and one could barely make out the gold lettering on the front. She had read this book a thousand  
times and wished such a place existed. Now she finds out that her greatest wish as a child has  
come true, and that she has the opportunity to live it. Now if only she wasn't so scared.  
  
********************  
  
Days passed and Josie found nothing to comfort her. At her age, she didn't need a babysitter and  
talked Joanne into returning home to her family. Alone once again, she tried to read but found  
nothing to keep her attention. Music perhaps, but still nothing gave her comfort from the reality  
that she was reminded of every day. She had nobody now. The only thing left for her was Jareth  
and his Labyrinth. Josie pushed that idea away afraid it would be no different there as it was here.  
  
Everyday was the same. She would get up and go to work for her eight hours and return home to  
an empty house. Was she that hard for someone to want to love? She had never had a serious  
relationship. Everyone she came across was scared away for one reason or another, almost as  
though they may have seen a ghost. Never knowing her father, she could only hope that she  
would one day make her parents proud of her. This grieving over the loss of her mother was the  
one thing she couldn't get passed. What was she to do?  
*******************  
  
Jareth sat on his throne and wondered why it was taking her so long to decide to come. For days,  
he had waited as patiently as he could for something, some small sign. He would have gone to  
her again, but any initiative he would take, Boona would surely turn against him. That willful  
sprite had a thing or two coming.  
  
"She should have been here by now," he mumbled as he stared at the goblins surrounding him. All  
he had to do was stick to his promise of looking after the child. Why did he feel enraged when  
she had yet to decide to come home? To come to him. Shaking his head at that last thought, he  
wondered why he even considered that. *For her to come to him, how absurd.*   
  
"Fine, if she doesn't want to come, then so be it. I do not need another useless subject around  
here," he growled. He let out a sigh. "Oh why did I make such an idiotic promise?" he said,  
standing up and looking around. Bound by his word, he would live up to his promise even if the  
child was now a full grown woman. The castle seemed to be missing something. He could not  
place it, but he knew it was not there.  
  
"Boona!" Jareth shouted. The goblins scattered, leaving Jareth alone in his throne room.  
  
A small light appeared outside the window to the throne room. Making its way closer to the  
castle as Jareth watched it. Once inside, Boona appeared and stared at Jareth. "You bellowed  
master?" she said with a smile, bowing slightly.  
  
Jareth stared her down. "Why is she not here?" he asked angrily, crossing his arms.  
  
"But sire, we have already discussed this. Is anything wrong?" she asked with a look of concern,  
her green eyes full of curiosity.  
  
"Of course not!" he bit back. "Of all the insolence!" he yelled. Jareth paced back and forth out of  
anger and frustration.   
  
"Master, if you wish, I shall go to her one last time." Boona said, uneasily watching his strides  
back and forth.  
  
Jareth stopped pacing, his anger subsiding. "No. She must come of her own choice."  
  
"Yes she must. It will be soon I am sure," Boona stated eagerly.  
  
"Really?" he asked, raising a stern brow. "And how, precisely, would you know that Boona my  
pet?" he inquired, sarcasm dripping from his every word.  
  
"I have been watching her as you commanded. I have seen the signs. She will come, I am sure of  
it." Boona said softly, diverting her gaze from Jareth.  
  
Jareth took a step closer. Grabbing her chin, he stared into her eyes. "She had better. If she does  
not come, Boona, consider your wings clipped." he threatened in a menacing tone.  
  
Boona pulled away. "Clipped?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Jareth snickered. "If you can not handle a simple task such as this, then you will not be fit to  
handle anything. Do I make myself clear?" he said viciously.  
  
"Yes master," Boona uttered. She could hear the fear in her own voice.  
  
"Leave me and do your job," he remarked nonchalantly, waving a hand in the air. Boona took to  
her smaller form and flew out the window, Jareth watching her leave. Jareth sighed. "Perhaps I  
was too rash with her," he spoke softly, watching Boona flying across the Labyrinth. He knew  
she would do anything he asked.  
**************  
  
Josie woke up quickly and looked around. She could hear rain beating against the window and  
the thunder crackling through the sky. It was usually a sound she relished, but now it was  
foreboding. She began to cry. Another thunderclap followed by lightning illuminated her room  
with an eerie glow. Glancing around, she tried to blink back the tears that filled her eyes. Pulling  
a kleenex from the box on her bedside table, Josie wiped at the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Why did you leave me mother? I don't want to be alone," she whispered. Her thoughts drifted  
to Boona. She said she would take her away from this pain. She said she would help. She even  
called her a friend.  
  
Josie got up and quickly dressed. This was it. She was certain of where she belonged now. She  
grabbed only a few of her things and rushed out the door into the pouring rain. The large drops  
soaked her in just a matter of seconds but she didn't care. Running blindly through the woods  
with only her heart leading the way, she found the clearing. Falling to her knees, her sobs echoed  
around her. Peering around through the rain at all the trees, she summoned all the courage she  
could muster. She called out to Boona hoping she would hear her.  
  
"Boona!" she shouted. "Boona I am here! Please help me!" she called out in anxiety. "You said  
you would be here when I was ready. Please Boona, come and take me home!" she called into the  
night air, dropping her head into her hands.   
  
Boona flew out of the undergrowth and came to stand in front of Josie. "Shh. There now, I am  
here," she said, softly, touching Josie's shoulder. Josie looked up to see the rain had stopped and  
Boona was standing there smiling back at her. "I told you I would be here." Boona stated with a  
sympathetic smile.  
  
Josie got to her feet. "I am ready now," Josie replied, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure about this Josie?" Boona asked. "You must not rush into anything," she said  
calmly.  
  
"Yes, I am sure. There is nothing here for me now," Josie responded, looking to Boona for help.  
  
"Very well," Boona replied, extending her hand to Josie.  
  
"How do we get there?" Josie asked, reaching out to take Boona's hand.  
  
"You will see," Boona said, a smile crossing her face. The instant Josie's hand met hers, they  
appeared in the throne room of Jareth's castle.  
  
"Where are we?" Josie asked, her voice barely a whisper. She felt her wet clothes cling to her but  
noticed Boona was dry. Pushing her wet hair out of her face, she looked around with wide eyes.  
  
"You are home now Josie. You are home," Boona said, glancing up at Jareth on his throne.   
Boona watched him stand up and look at them. "She is here my master," Boona said, with a slight  
bow.  
  
"Welcome Josie," Jareth said, letting his gaze fall on her. He seemed to take in her entire form,  
making Josie nervous. Jareth smiled at seeing her flush. "Perhaps you would like to freshen up,"  
he said smoothly, his eyes sparkling with a secret knowledge.  
  
"Thank you," she replied, staring back at him, self-conscious of her appearance.  
  
"Boona, show her to her room," he said, gesturing to the door.  
  
"Yes master," came the reply as Boona led Josie away quietly.   
  
Josie followed Boona through the halls of the castle until she opened a door. Walking inside the  
room, Josie was taken aback by the spaciousness and beauty of it. She had everything she would  
ever need and then some. Looking back at Boona, she smiled.  
  
"Is this alright?" Boona questioned, curiously glancing around.  
  
"Yes, it's fine," Josie replied, looking around and noticing a bathroom off to the side. Grabbing a  
towel, Josie sat down in a chair by the window and tried to dry her hair. "You know Boona, I  
have had dreams of this place and of him." Josie said softly.  
  
"You have?" Boona queried curiously, walking to stand by the window.  
  
"Yes I have. Perhaps I am in a dream. If so, I don't ever want to wake up," she answered,  
looking out the window across the Labyrinth.  
  
"It is no dream my friend," Boona replied. "Some say dreams are warnings, or perhaps blessings  
in disguise. Places you have been or places you are going to be. Perhaps you were dreaming of  
home all along and just did not realize it."  
  
Josie nodded. She understood what Boona was telling her. She had often thought the same  
things but said nothing to her mother for fear of scaring her. "Are we the only ones in the castle?"  
Josie asked, questioningly.  
  
"Except for a few goblins, yes. Most of them stay in Goblin City. I will be going home soon as  
well. Is there anything I can do to help make you more comfortable?" Boona asked, her eyes  
flashing.  
  
"Home? You mean you don't stay here?" Josie asked a hint of sadness lacing her words.  
  
"No of course not Josie. I am a wood sprite. I live in the Fiery Forest. But I will come back and  
visit you anytime you wish. All you have to do is call and I will be here," Boona replied, her  
voice soft and soothing.  
  
"He must have been lonely all those years with nobody else around," she said softly, her thoughts  
drifting to Jareth.  
  
"He manages. He always does," Boona said.  
  
"Do you think he will like me Boona?' she asked, looking at her newest friend and wondering  
what to do about Jareth.   
  
Boona giggled. "He already does Josie."  
  
Josie smiled. He was unlike anyone she had ever met before. Although she didn't know him very  
long, she felt as though he had been there her entire life. "He does?" she queried, giving Boona a  
inquisitive look. "How do you know that?"  
  
"Because he has watched over you since you were but a babe. You are all he has talked about for  
simply days on end," Boona stated, looking past her to the doorway.  
  
Josie turned slightly to see Jareth standing there. She felt her heart flutter at the mere thought of  
his being here and couldn't understand why. She watched Boona walk softly toward the door,  
bow to her king, and wave goodbye. Josie waved back with a smile and then Boona was gone.  
  
"Is everything to your liking?' he asked coolly, taking in the sight of her. She was sitting beside  
the window just as he imagined she would be.  
  
"Yes thank you..." she started but stopped. *What was she to call him?*  
  
"Jareth," he said, as if reading her thoughts. Walking closer, he cautiously placed a hand gingerly  
on her shoulder in comfort. *Should he be pushing her right now?* he wondered. Pulling his  
hand away, he saw Josie turn and look at him with a smile. Surprised, he took a step back. "I am  
sorry, perhaps you would like to rest." he said, turning from her.   
  
Josie got to her feet and caught his arm. "Please don't leave me Jareth. I don't want to be  
alone," she pleaded softly, turning him back around to face her.  
  
Jareth looked into her hazel eyes and felt as though he might drown within their depths. "I shall  
never leave you. You will not have to be alone again," he stated, lightly touching her cheek. He  
should not be here now. All those years of watching her grow and mature before his eyes had  
never prepared him for this. He had to admit to himself that he had feelings for this woman. Yes,  
she was definitely a woman. One that he would love is she gave him the opportunity.   
  
Josie fell into his arms and he held her. He should leave before he did something rash, but she  
clung tightly to him. "Don't worry Josie, I shall see you in the morning," he whispered, then  
pulled himself away. "Get some rest now. You need it," he told her as he walked to the door.   
Giving her one last glance, he pulled the door closed behind him.  
  
"That was swift Josie," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Josie walked to the mirror and studied her reflection. She never once thought of herself as  
beautiful. Maybe she was too plain for a king. "Am I too plain and simple for him?" she  
whispered softly to her reflection.  
  
Jareth stared at her image in his crystal. "No. Of course not Josie," he spoke softly wanting to  
tell her in person but knowing how wrong it would be to go to her now, like this. His promise  
was to look after the child, not attempt to take advantage of it. Tossing the crystal into the air, it  
disappeared and he was left with his thoughts.  
******************************  
  
The next morning, Josie woke up to a brand new day and a new life. She had an overwhelming  
curiosity about Jareth and his Labyrinth and decided she would venture out and partake of the  
Labyrinth's enchantment. Getting up she set her clothes out on her bed and went to take a  
refreshing shower.   
  
The steam filled her bathroom and she didn't notice that her bedroom door had opened and  
closed. Jareth stood in her room, watching the steam roll out of the bathroom and questioned his  
motives at being there. Assuring himself that his being there was perfectly innocent, he looked to  
the source of the steam.  
  
"Josie?" Jareth called hesitantly.  
  
Josie was startled, then smiled. "Yeah?" she called back.  
  
"When you are ready..." he broke off at the sound of the water being shut off. She was getting  
out and here he was standing in her room.  
  
Josie wrapped a towel around her hair and pulled a robe around herself, pulling the strings tightly  
to accent her small waist. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she knew what she was doing. *It is  
about time to test him.* she thought to herself. Sauntering out into the other room, she found  
Jareth gazing at her almost speechless. A mischievous smile creased her lips. *Passed with flying  
colors,* she thought wryly.  
  
"Yes?" she said walking closer. Jareth regained his calm exterior as she walked by him and  
examined the clothes she had set out.  
  
"Breakfast," Jareth stated casually. "When you are ready, you should find your way to the dining  
hall and have your breakfast."  
  
"I don't eat breakfast." she replied, turning to face him. "I only have juice," she said with a smile.  
  
"Juice then. I have things to attend to so I shall see you later Josie. If you need anything at all,  
call Boona and she will assist you," Jareth said, pulling the door open and closed behind him.   
Leaning against the door, he felt his control almost slip away from him. *She's toying with me,*  
he thought and smiled. "She's going to be a handful," he murmured, walking down the hall.  
  
Josie smiled to herself. She had his attention and she knew it. Getting dressed, she hurriedly  
found the dining hall and then went out into the Labyrinth. The sun shining down on her face  
gave her a warmth that she had been missing. Looking around for the easiest way out, she went  
to her right and walked through the Goblin city. Goblins stopped and stared at her as she passed  
them by. What she didn't see was the owl hovering overhead.  
  
An hour later, she was getting nowhere. She had passed the same tree four times. Frustration  
setting in, "Where am I going?" she muttered. Looking back the way she came and then again to   
way she was heading, she had to admit she was lost. "Damn! And on my first day here!" she  
yelled into the air.  
  
Jareth stood a good distance away smirking at her. "Well now, what have we here? Could it be  
she has went and gotten herself lost already?" he said softly, his eyes twinkling. "Lets see how  
she gets out of this little mess."  
  
"Boona!" Josie shouted at the top of her lungs. "Boona where are you?" she called. She saw a  
small light off in the distance. "Yes!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
Boona appeared and smiled sweetly at Josie. "Are you lost?" she queried.  
  
Josie shifted uneasily. "Yes, I guess so." she replied, her voice sullen.  
  
Boona giggled, shaking her head. "Come then. If it is the Labyrinth you wish to see, then I shall  
show it to you," Boona stated, walking toward the trees. "This way Josie. We will start with the  
Fiery Forest."  
  
"Gladly," she responded, following Boona closely.  
  
Jareth watched curiously. This was more fun than torturing his goblins. Changing back into his  
owl form, he flew off through the trees.  
  
Josie spent the day in the forest with Boona. The days that followed, Boona showed her another  
piece of the Labyrinth until finally she had covered it all. Jareth had been following her every day,  
watching in wonder as she experienced the marvels of his Labyrinth with wide eyes.  
  
She would spend countless hours in the Labyrinth with Boona and all her new friends, returning  
to the castle to spend some time with Jareth before retiring to her chambers. The subtle glances  
from Jareth in her direction made her stop and wonder just how long he had been watching over  
her. Smiling, she again felt self-conscious in his presence.  
  
"Jareth?" she asked quietly.  
  
"What?" he responded, looking at her with those mesmerizing eyes. Josie just wanted to melt.  
  
"Have you ever..." she broke off, diverting her eyes from his.  
  
"Of course," he answered her unspoken question.  
  
"The book, right?" she questioned, knowing she was right.  
  
*Among other times* he thought but spoke evenly. "I believe you were twelve then. When I  
handed it to you and you unwrapped it, your face lit up with such interest that not many children  
your age ever show." he said, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"I'm not a child Jareth," she stated deliberately, staring back at him.   
  
"I am quite aware of that Josie," Jareth retorted, a sly grin crossing his handsome features. His  
continual gaze at her made her face grow hot. Jareth's smile grew at the sight of her blushing.  
  
Josie looked down at her plate and toyed with her food. She was about to say something else  
when, looking up, she noticed that he had left. Looking in both directions, she saw no sign of  
Jareth and decided it would be wise for her to retire now, before she could make a larger fool of  
herself.  
  
Getting to her feet, she walked out the door and up the many steps to her chambers, all the while  
Jareth watched from the shadows, a grin on his face. He was fully aware that she was no longer a  
child and that didn't make it any easier on him to have her there. He was use to getting what he  
wanted but in Josie's case, he had a promise to uphold and he would live up to it.  
*******************  



	3. part3

~3~  
  
Josie, deep in thought, walked slowly back toward the house. Was she actually considering it? Yes, she  
was. There was nothing for her here now. Her mother was the only thing that kept her here and now she  
was gone. Perhaps this Jareth could help her, after all he did say he would watch over her.  
  
Shutting the door behind her, she got half way up the stairs before Joanne noticed she was back.   
  
"Josie, is that you?" Joanne called.  
  
Josie stopped and shuddered. She didn't really need this right now. "Yeah." she answered. She just  
wanted to go to her room.  
  
"Would you come here a minute honey. There is someone here to see you," Joanne called from the  
living room.  
  
Josie, not really wanting to talk to anyone right now, sighed and slowly walked toward the room. She  
could hear Joanne laughing and talking with a strange voice. Unfastening her jacket, she walked into the  
room, her eyes on the couch. There sat the man from her dreams, Jareth the Goblin King. She stared  
at him wide eyed like a child, and the way he smiled when she walked in made her feel uncomfortable.   
  
"Josie dear, this is an old friend of your mother's," Joanne said, motioning for her to come and sit with  
them.  
  
Josie stood where she was. She was in shock. First, she dreams of this man. Next she is talking to a  
wood sprite, then finally here he was in her house. *What did he want from her?*  
  
"Hello Josie," Jareth said coolly, eyeing her up and down. A faint smile touched his lips.  
  
"Hi," Josie said in a soft voice. She turned to leave the room only to have Joanne stop her.  
  
"Josie, get in here dear. Don't be rude," Joanne said sternly.   
  
Josie winced and turned around slowly, putting a smile upon her face. Josie dropped her jacket from her  
shoulders gracefully to reveal her slender form to a staring Goblin King. Looking at Jareth, she crossed  
the room, hung up her jacket and sat down in her favorite chair. Feeling out of place with his constant  
gaping at her, she crossed her arms and rocked slowly.   
  
Jareth regained his composure and put an inviting smile upon his lips. "It is alright. She does not know  
me. I knew her mother from before she was even born," Jareth said, still looking at Josie. His eyes  
enveloping her in a mysterious gaze that she couldn't break away from. "So, Josie, how are you?" he  
asked pleasantly.   
  
"I'm fine," she replied bluntly.  
  
"Would you care for something to drink?" Joanne asked politely.  
  
"Thank you," Jareth replied smoothly, his gaze drifting toward the door for a brief moment and then back  
to Josie.  
  
"No," Josie answered, watching Joanne head toward the door. "Do you need some help?" she asked,  
standing.  
  
"No thank you Josie. You just stay here and keep him company," Joanne said, walking out to the  
kitchen.  
  
"You're the Goblin King aren't you? The one from my dreams. What do you want from me?" she asked  
sitting back down and eying Jareth suspiciously.  
  
"Subtlety is not one of your strong points is it?" Jareth asked slightly leaning forward. When Josie didn't  
reply, he continued. "Yes, I am Jareth. What do you think I want?" he asked playfully. He knew what he  
wanted. The question was, what did she want? After twenty-five years of watching her grow before his  
eyes, he had grown fond of the idea of having her in the Labyrinth.  
  
"Why are you here?" Josie asked, changing the subject after noticing his leering stare.  
  
"Why else?" Jareth retorted simply. This was far too much fun. He could see her squirming beneath his  
scrutiny of her.   
  
"You tell me Jareth. What could you possibly have to gain by coming here?" she responded hesitantly.  
  
"Josie, you do not need to fear me. I am here to help," Jareth said soothingly.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" she asked out of curiosity, her hazel eyes curiously taking in his form.   
  
"Do you have any reason not to? " he asked, his voice a hushed whisper, then continued. "Trust your  
feelings Josie, they will not betray you."   
  
Joanne walked back in carrying a glass of lemonade and handed it to Jareth. "So, are you two getting to  
know each other?" she asked before returning to her seat.  
  
"Yes. Too well I am afraid," Jareth responded, looking at Josie with a smile. Her stubbornness matched  
his own. This might be more difficult than he thought.  
  
"Excuse me," Josie said, standing and walking to the door. Looking back at Jareth one last time, she  
walked out and on up the stairs. *What did he mean by that? Too well? He doesn't know me at all and I  
am supposed to drop everything for him?* "I don't think so!" she uttered as she shut her bedroom door  
behind her.  
  
**************  
  
Back at the castle, Boona stood before the Goblin King. Her golden green eyes were sparkling in  
anticipation.   
  
"Why does she not come Boona? It was your job to get her here," he stated sternly.  
  
"Soon my master. We must not rush her. It did not help your showing up at her house. She is in a  
fragile state of mind and when she figures out where she belongs, I will be there to bring her home."  
Boona replied with a slight mischievous smile.  
  
"You had better be there," he said producing a crystal. Looking into it, he saw Josie sitting on the window  
seal of her bedroom window. A gentle breeze blowing in, wafted her hair and moved the smooth fabric  
of the curtain in front of her face. "My how she has grown." he said, staring at her entrancing image. He  
would not admit his feelings for her of course. Oh no, far be it from the Goblin King to show his feelings.   
To him, that would be showing weakness.   
  
"Master, why is it you wish her to come to the Labyrinth?" Boona asked, looking to her king for answers.   
Answers he was not willing to give.  
  
"That is none of your concern. Just do as you are told Boona, and I shall see to the rest," he replied  
motioning for her to leave.  
  
"Yes master," she replied and took to her light form and flew out the window.  
  
"Why indeed?" he breathed softly, still staring at the captivating image of Josie.   
*****************  
  
Josie sat looking out her window and wanted to escape this life. "Why didn't she tell me of him?" she  
asked aloud, fingering the crystal on her necklace. "Because I would have thought she was crazy, that's  
why." she said pulling the window closed. She could hear the faint rumble of thunder as it grew closer.   
She always loved rainstorms.   
  
Picking up the book she was certain he gave her when she was twelve, she flipped through the pages but  
found no comfort in the written word. She still felt the emptiness that seemed to grow with each passing  
moment. Sometimes she felt as though it might swallow her whole and then there would be nothing left.   
But now she knew she was not alone. He was there and it was quite obvious that he was not going to  
leave her to wallow in self pity for the rest of her life. A smile touched her lips at that thought.   
  
"Oh why was I so rude to him?" she stated to no one in particular. "I know better than that," she said  
exasperated. She had noticed how handsome he was. Did he know she found him attractive? Was it  
too obvious? Or perhaps he found her obnoxious.  
  
Looking at the book in her hands, she remembered him now. He had brought her a gift for her birthday  
to the house. *Was he still watching her?* The red leather binding was old and worn, and one could  
barely make out the gold lettering on the front. She had read this book a thousand times and wished  
such a place existed. Now she finds out that her greatest wish as a child has come true, and that she  
has the opportunity to live it. Now if only she wasn't so scared.  
  
******************** 


	4. end pt 4

A Promise to Keep Part 4  
By Jade  
  
  
  
Josie stretched out on the large bed and swiftly fell asleep. Even now he was in her dreams. His  
gentle touch and wondrous voice were all that she sought in her dreams. Perhaps her dreams  
reflect reality. If that was true, then she had a lot to think about.  
  
Jareth stood in the corner, shrouded in the darkness of the shadows, and watched her sleeping  
peacefully. A faint smile upon her lips made him curious as to what she was dreaming. *At least  
her nightmares have ceased* he thought to himself. He knew she had nightmares but she said  
nothing about them to him. *Did she not trust him?* he wondered.   
  
Josie stirred and Jareth stepped further into the corner. Sitting up, Josie looked around swearing  
that somebody was there. Glancing toward the corner Jareth was in, a faint smile touched her  
lips. She knew he was there. *Why is he hiding?* she wondered.  
  
She could hear the rain outside her window and got up. It was a gentle rain, the kind she loved  
walking in. She walked out her bedroom door leaving Jareth there in the shadows, and made her  
way outside and into the rain. Lifting her face upward toward the sky, the rain fell gently on her  
face and filled her with a feeling of cleansing. She walked around the castle to the garden she had  
found when she first got there.  
  
Jareth kept his distance. He did not wish for her to catch him spying. He could not help it. He  
was drawn to her. Watching her as she smelled the flowers around the garden, her wanted to be  
at her side. A smile crossed his lips when he saw her sit down. He could take her now if he  
wanted, just because he is King, but alas no. He had no desire to take from her. He only wanted  
what she would give. He watched as Josie leaned back and stretched out on the ground. The rain  
falling across her body aroused Jareth's lust for her. Taking a step closer, his boot shifted some  
loose gravel. *Damn* he thought as he looked down. Glancing back up, his eyes met hers  
looking back at him with an intensity he could not place.  
  
"Jareth?" Josie called to him. "What are you doing?" she asked, although she had a good idea.   
She knew he had been there for quite some time. Smiling to herself, she knew what she was  
going to do.  
  
Jareth sauntered over to her slowly, taking in every curve of her body. Kneeling down beside her,  
he pushed her wet hair out of her face. "Just looking out for you is all," he answered, hiding his  
true reason.  
  
"Oh?" she queried, looking deep within his mismatched eyes. She knew he was keeping  
something from her and she would drag it out of him if she had too. Jareth didn't reply. Standing  
back up, he turned to walk away from the situation he did not want to be in. Josie caught his  
boot. "Are you afraid to sit with me?" she asked, her voice taking an alluring tone.  
  
"No of course not," he replied, looking down at her.  
  
"Then why are you leaving? Don't you like the rain?" she asked, tilting her head back once more,  
soaking up the rain lightly falling on her face.  
  
Jareth could scarcely stand it any longer. If he didn't get away now, there would be no chance of  
his ever leaving. Looking down upon her, he knew his resistance was futile. All the time he had  
spent watching over her never prepared him for losing his heart. He knew without a doubt that  
she was the one for him.   
  
"Come and sit with me," she said softly, watching the rain fall gently on his form. Smiling, she  
held her hand up to him, hoping he would take it. She felt him grasp her hand gently and saw a  
smile cross his handsome features as he began to drop to his knees.  
  
Kneeling down beside her, Jareth could no longer control his emotions. Cupping her face in his  
hands, he wanted to show her just how much she meant to him. With a warm inviting smile, he  
pulled her face close to his. Jareth's lips brushed her forehead, the rain wetting his lips making his  
desire for her flourish. He felt her hands on his and heard her sigh.  
  
"I have waited a long time for that," she said softly, rubbing the back of his hands lightly with her  
palms. Looking deeply into his eyes, she brought her lips close to his. Jareth flinched. Josie  
smiled and chuckled lightly but wouldn't give up. Brushing her lips delicately against his, she  
kissed him softly wanting to love him with every ounce of her being.  
  
Jareth pulled her into his arms, ready to drop all his pretenses and show her his world. All  
rational thought leaving, he took her then and there, filling her with the knowledge that he loved  
her more than his own life.  
****  
  
The next morning, Josie woke to find strong arms wrapped possessively around her. Snuggling  
against his warmth, she smiled, wanting this to last forever. She felt him stir behind her and  
brought her hands against his arms, holding onto the one thing she most wanted, Jareth.  
  
Jareth kissed the back of her neck, sending shivers rushing down her spine. Holding her close, he  
wondered what he had done to deserve such happiness.   
  
"Jareth, are you happy?" she asked softly.  
  
"More than you know, Josie" he replied, then continued. "I once made your mother a promise,  
one I often thought was idiotic on my part. Now, I am thankful for that promise, and now offer  
you a promise." Jareth whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her shiver.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, turning her head to catch a glimpse of his smile.  
  
"I promise that no matter what happens, I shall always be there for you. I love you Josie."   
  
Josie smiled, "Now that's a promise to keep."   
  



End file.
